Where's Waldo?
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A group of OC characters are out looking for him in the city of New York over at Waldo's last location. They spot him in Times Square, soon the hunt for Waldo has begun. Will Waldo be captured, or will he slip away like a worm?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"I swear he was here," said Jeff as he looks over the street from the roof of a tall structure, "I thought he was here."

Jeff and many of his brothers were searching for him, Waldo. When they received word that Waldo was in New York, the scrambled over to his last known location. Finding Waldo was like a cat and mouse chase in almost every country he had been in. Wherever he was, there was always a frenzy among the locals to go find him. Waldo had eluded law enforcement and amateurs, they all thought they had him, but he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Now Waldo was in New York, or he was assumed to be in New York, he could be anywhere for what people know.

The Reznov family knew what to look for, a red and white stripped shirt. Waldo always wears such a shirt, the distinctive clothing makes things easier to spot him out of the crowd. Of course, fans of Waldo or people hired by him wear stripped shirts to throw his pursuers off. The strategy usually worked, now it just signals that Waldo was somewhere in the area.

Waldo hadn't figured it out yet, his strategy that used to hide him now gives away his location, but not his exact position. He could be in the city, just away from the large crowd of false versions of himself. Hiding in an alley, away from the watchful eye of the populace. There's a chance for that scenario to play out, but Waldo's bound to come out into the open sooner or later.

It took awhile, but Jeff managed to set up shop on the roof of a building overlooking Times Square. He sat in a chair, drinking Cola as he looks around for Waldo down at the street below. "Did anyone find Waldo yet?" he asked into a communication hand radio.

"No," said Rick, a brother, on the radio, "But I did find a quarter."

"Maybe that's your 25 cents worth for wasting time!" snarled Jeff, "Get a move on Rick!"

"Okay Jeff, okay." said Rick.

Jeff considered shutting off the radio and head for home, due to the incompetence of his brothers. He couldn't though, he was the one who dragged them all into the search for Waldo, their eldest brother, Dimitri, won't help him in their mission. If Jeff calls it quits, it would be all a waste of time for nothing, he must stay in the game.

The thought of quitting made Jeff sigh, he picked up the Cola bottle and took a sip. Brad approached him from behind, sneaking up on him to scare him. Jeff sensed his presence, and groaned. "You know I can sense you coming Brad."

"How!" stamped Brad like an immature child.

Jeff turned around and looked at Brad directly in the eye, "You smell like gunpowder, like always you pyromaniac."

Brad gave Jeff a hard shove in the shoulder, he returned with a shove of his own. "How long had we been up here anyway Jeffery?" asked Brad.

"About two hours now," said Jeff, pulling back the sleeve of his camouflage shirt to see his watch, "So far, Waldo hasn't shown himself yet."

"You know it wouldn't be that hard to find us," said Brad, "We wear the same style of camouflaged clothes all the time, it stands out in the city landscape you know."

"Yes, at least we're not wearing a US Army uniform like Dimitri."

"His outfit is more professional, despite not having any badges and decorations, he keeps it well ironed and wrinkle-free."

"I like Dimitri, I wish he would help us and not turn us down."

"You know what he said Jeff, I am not wasting my time helping you guys find a cartoon character, who says Waldo isn't real?"

"Dimitri."

"Okay, its not that he's real, its that... Hey Jeff, what's that down there?"

Brad pointed out into the street below, Jeff stood up and looked where he was pointing at, "I see someone in a red and white stripped shirt." he said.

Jeff could see the individual clearly. Down below at street level, a man was walking down the sidewalk. He fits Waldo's description, black hair, round glasses, 2 meters tall, wearing a red and white stripped shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a white and red cotton bobble hat. Jeff pulls out a picture of Waldo and compares it to the pedestrian fitting his description, it was a perfect match.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"It's him!" insisted Jeff, "It's Waldo!"

"Are you sure?" asked Brad.

"Positive," said Jeff as he held the hand radio to his mouth, "Comrades! We found Waldo, He's in Times Square. Don't make a move until I give to go ahead."

"Roger." said many voices on the radio.

"Jeff attached the radio onto his belt and finished the rest of his cola, "Come on Brad," he said, "Lets get into position."

"Whatever you say Jeffery." said Brad.

Waldo had no idea what was coming for him, he walked down the sidewalk, minding his own business. Jeff coordinates his brothers to keep an eye on him awhile keeping his distance, if Waldo figures out that he was being followed he'll slip back into hiding and the Reznovs will have to start all over again. They cannot afford to loose Waldo within the large crowds or maze of alley ways.

The Reznovs hid in various areas of Times Square, acting normal as they watch Waldo head into a book store. "He's going into a book store guys," announced Rick, "Jeff, what's your orders?"

"Stay put and don't do anything stupid," ordered Jeff, "I'll be over at your position in 5 minutes flat, over and out."

Waldo had no idea what was happening, he was expecting someone on random to be chasing him but this was too random. He entered the book store and head for the history section, after looking around he picked out a book about Greek Mythology and another about William Shakespeare. After skimming through both books, he decided to buy them.

Outside, the Reznovs wait for him to come out. They think that a book store, library, or a book section in a superstore is a exclusion zone for Waldo, and so they cannot attack nor grab him in such zones. What they don't know was that no such rules exists, having a military history they have a habit of abiding to the rules of engagement. They were just there to confirm the suspect was indeed Waldo, so they peaked through the book store windows and saw him approach the cashier counter.

"Is it him?" asked Rick.

"Yeah," said Chad, "Its him."

Waldo sat his selected books on the counter as the cashier scans his books, "You've come hear often?" she asked.

"Sometimes." said Waldo.

"I can tell," said the cashier, "Strangely, you look familiar, I think I've seen you before."

"A lot of people had indeed seen me before," said Waldo, "I never stop to get to know them."

Seeing that Waldo was in a conversation with the cashier, Jeff decided to reposition his family members, "Okay guys," he said into the hand radio, "Give him space, back off until we are able to find a spot to ambush him in."

"10-4." said Chad.

Chad ordered the brothers with him to back off, and so gave Waldo space. It took a moment for Waldo to finish his business in the bookstore and come out, like a mouse a mouse emerging from a hole it made in the wall. Seeing that Waldo had bought new books made the family wonder what he's up to, there's only one way to find out.

With everybody spread out and in strategic positions, Jeff gave the order, "Close in on him when you see fit," he instructed, "Then raise hell."

"Copy," said Rick, "Closing in on the target as directed."

Waldo walked down the sidewalk, passing by neutral pedestrians. They all glanced at him for a brief second before returning focus to wherever they were going, it wasn't the first time someone had dressed up like Waldo and go moping around in Times Square. On occasion, a fake would appear, knowingly or accidentally. They were misidentified as Waldo and were taken down within seconds by "Waldo Hunters," only to realize their mistake once they think they've got their man. This time however, was the real deal, and the Reznovs cannot afford to loose their target, or they risk facing humiliation.

Waldo never knew the Reznovs, despite their influence in centuries past. They kept their heads down then, but now, they're going into the spotlight. If news were to circulate about the Reznovs catching Waldo, they would hit pay-dirt in bragging rights.

Jeff saw that Wald had made a mistake, by making a turn into an alley. He knew that this was how Waldo mysteriously disappears. Once you think you have him cornered, he's gone, just like that. Jeff didn't want that to happen, yet he doesn't have to tell his brothers more information than they need. They had Waldo surrounded, and Pandora's box was about to be opened.

"Okay Brian," said Jeff, "Stay with me, this is going to get ugly."

"Okay Jeff." said Brian.

Jeff and Brian managed to get onto another roof and watched their relatives below getting into position. When Waldo was mid-way through the alley, two Reznovs on each end came around the cornered and ambushed him. Seeing that he's trapped, Waldo dropped all of his books and jumped onto a ladder that leads to apartment balconies. He climbed up onto one and kicked down the door to an apartment, then ran inside before leaving the Reznovs in the dust.

"Someone grab his books and take it back home," ordered Jeff into the hand radio, "Lets catch our pray guys!"

As the Reznovs scattered below, Jeff puts his hand radio away, "Lets get him Brian."

"I'm right behind you." said Brian.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Waldo made his way through the apartment and made his way out into the hall, he then made his way down the stairs and ran outside where he was almost intercepted by a Reznov. "There you are!" he barked.

Waldo began running down the sidewalk and crossed several streets, even sliding over some cars in the process. The Reznovs followed a similar path, except they scattered to different routes in order to corner him off. Jeff and Brian managed to follow Waldo down the path he took, keeping a comfortable distance from him awhile taking their time. They knew the tricks of the trade when chasing someone, it wasn't the first time they had chased someone.

"Does anyone have a visual on the target?" asked Jeff into his radio.

"Yes." a brother replied.

"Make sure it stays that way." said Jeff.

"Sorry Jeffery, we lost visual." said another brother.

"Bastard."

As much as Waldo could run, blending into the crowd was his specialty. He managed to run into a large neutral cloud, the tactic didn't work as the Reznov's had a good eye on him. "Waldo!" Rick cried, "Somebody stop Waldo!"

A new yorker came to the reply of Rick and tried to tackle Waldo, but failed miserably as he got the wrong person who wore a stripped shirt. Another new yorker tried to bear hug him, but slipped away before even laying a finger on him. Before the Reznov's knew it, Waldo was out of the crowd and into the subway.

"He's down in the tunnels!" cried Brian on the radio.

"Figures," said Jeff on the radio, "Half the group follow him, the other half will try to rendezvous with him at the other end."

Waldo managed to board a sub-train and head to the other end of the line, figuring that there was no way that the Reznovs were able to catch him. However, there were onlookers nearby, who had an eye trained at him.

"Its Waldo!" said a woman in her mid-forties.

"I'm trying to keep a low profile mam." said Waldo.

"What's so low-profile about a striped shirt?" she asked.

"Nothing."

No one said more after that, Waldo sit tight and waited for 10 minutes for the sub-train to reach the end of the line. When he reached the final stop, Waldo got out of the sub-train and headed back to the surface. That's when he was tackled by a couple of Reznovs. Waldo tried to struggle at first, but Greg slapped the handcuffs onto him.

"Crap!" he cursed.

With Waldo pinned down on the ground, one of the brothers radioed in, "Jeffery, we captured the target at the end of the sub-station."

"Okay," said Jeff, "Hang in there until we arrive. You heard him guys, we got him, lets make sure of that by getting to him right away."

"URA!" a dozen or so voices scream out of the radio.

"No battle calls in the radio!" barked Jeff.

When the transmission ends, Waldo lifted up his head and asked, "Why did you chase me?"

"For bragging rights." said Rick.

"Always with the young people in the past 20 years," said Waldo, "Always."

"Eh, I've been through worse." said Greg, "It was good times."

**THE END!**


End file.
